<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Deer Turn by SpookyMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650273">When The Deer Turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth'>SpookyMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that far away, in the middle of the Nara forest is a hole. Years had passed since that meaningful day almost 20 years ago, when Nara Shikamaru did his justice. He hadn't forgotten. Also not the man deep down. </p><p>It had been peaceful all these years. But finally his time has come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/gifts">nibbler747</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/gifts">temarihime</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majsasaurus/gifts">Majsasaurus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is for three wonderful women, who helped me to develop the first plot points. </p><p>temarihime: It started with your idea that Shikadai should feed the deer. </p><p>Majsasaurus: Because of you Shikaku has an appearance. </p><p>nibbler747: You were the one who gave me the title to this story and also the initial idea. </p><p>Just want to say thank you and I'm grateful to know you ❤️</p><p>Hope you enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only one day before full moon. Tomorrow October would end. Temari stood in the garden and waited for Shikamaru's return. After work he just wanted to look after the deer.</p><p>Two hours had already passed and eventually he would have come back by now. She pulled her scarf closer, which laid over her shoulders. Actually it was a quite cold night for October. The first waves of fog raised from the ground, and her breath was visible as she exhaled.</p><p>The freezing cold of winter wasn't that far away, even if autumn only just began. Because it was that unusually cold, her husband needed to go into the Nara forest. He wanted to see if the deer were in need. She had to smile because of his caring side, but couldn't set her concerns aside. She did not want to be this overly protective and worrying wife. Shikamaru could take care of himself.</p><p>However she felt the change. If it was the calm or the silent crackle in this cold, wet air. Temari knew something was off and she couldn't point out what it was.</p><p>Temari didn't like fog. In Suna fog wasn't common and she was grateful for that. It was too easy to get lost in it.</p><p>She clearly remembered that one time at the very beginning of their relationship Shikamaru and she had walked through the forest. The fog raised. Then she had lost him.</p><p>As silly as it sounded, she was scared. Until Shikamaru had himself hung upside down from a tree in front of her and she started screaming.</p><p>He had begged for forgiveness until weeks after that incident.</p><p> </p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>She flinched as Shikadai's voice sounded. The memory of her past still gave her the chills. Even if it was a long time ago.</p><p>"Yes, Shikadai?"</p><p>"Is dad still not at home?"</p><p>She turned to her son. He also seems to feel the change. His voice was afraid and he frowned. She didn't know what was wrong.</p><p>"Did you wash the dishes?"</p><p>"Sure, mum." He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Then brush your teeth. It's long past bedtime."</p><p>She heard him sigh, and she had to smile. Most times she could see her own character traits, but Shikadai was the spitting image of his father.</p><p> </p><p>He vanished grumbling into the house. She looked up to the moon again.</p><p>Suddenly she felt something grab her waist. Instead of behaving like a trained ninja, she screamed and threw her head backwards. She heard her head meet another.</p><p>"Damn, woman", Shikamaru murmured. "You broke my nose." She inhaled deeply and turned around.</p><p>"You're probably the dumbest idiot walking on this planet!" she screamed at him.</p><p>He held onto his nose with one hand, and he had no pity as the blood dropped from his chin. She was worried about him and he had nothing else to do but scaring the hell out of her.</p><p>"Mum? Did something happen?"</p><p>Shikadai stormed out in his pyjamas and held a kunai in his hand.</p><p>"Everything is fine", she responded. "Go back into the house. I'll take care of your father."</p><p>Shikadai looked at Shikamaru and seemed to think about, if he wanted to say something. He decided against it and shrugged his shoulders before turning away.</p><p>"Let me see", she said and snatched his hand, which yet had found a cloth, away from his face. His nose looked normal, perhaps a little swollen, but the bleeding had stopped. Then she saw something else. She brushed her finger over his face.</p><p>"Is that the imprint of a hoof?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"That's why it took so long. The deer were unsettled. Two of them attacked me." He raised his other arm which was wrapped with a bandage. "One deer bit me."</p><p>"Did this ever happen before?" she asked and felt a shiver crawling down her spine.</p><p>"Not that I'm aware of", he answered. "I will start research right away."</p><p>"It's getting late, Shikamaru." Her hand rested on his chin. "I'll treat your wounds and then we go to sleep."</p><p>She bowed to him and briefly touched his lips for a kiss.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shikadai had a free morning and sat at breakfast completely lost in his book. He wanted to know everything about chakra natures so he could improve his training routine. Perhaps he could ask - besides his mother - Mirai for advice and help.</p><p>His father stared tired into his coffee mug, while his mother put the food on the table.</p><p>"No reading while eating, Shikadai."</p><p>He didn't need to look up, to see how his mother had one of her hands at her hip and looked at him, waiting. He sighed and closed the book.</p><p>"What are you reading, son?" his father asked as he took rice and passed on the bowl.</p><p>"Everything about chakra natures." He looked expectantly to his mother. "Do you have time for training today, Mum ?"</p><p>She looked at him smiling and drank a sip of orange juice. "Tomorrow. Your uncles visit Konoha today."</p><p>That was news to him.</p><p>Shikadai loved his uncles visits. That meant his mother was in a much better mood. She wasn't that harsh to his father and smiled the whole day. He didn't understand why, but if it made life easier for Shikamaru and him, he wouldn't complain.</p><p>"Than Kankuro-jisan can help too!"</p><p>"How about first feeding the deer?" Shikamaru interrupted his enthusiasm.</p><p>"But, dad. It's a total drag."</p><p>"Do as your father has told you to, Shikadai."</p><p>"The stupid deer can fed themselves." Shikamaru sighed.</p><p>"Shikadai, it's our duty to take care of the deer. I would do it myself but I have to work like your mother. It's only for today."</p><p>He didn't want to upset his father. His position as head of the clan was important. One day he would take over this position. Also he didn't mind feeding the deer. He just wanted to spend the day like planned.</p><p>"When do I need to feed the deer?"</p><p>"At noon and in the evening", his mother said and put a bento in front of her husband. "You can ask your uncles if they want to go with you."</p><p>That didn't sound that bad.</p><p>"OK, I will do it."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kankuro loved his nephew.</p><p>Since the day he knew of his existence, that incredible feeling of overwhelming pride and love had grown. There were days he missed that little punk more than his sister. Temari always nagged him about his soft side. But it was something he wouldn't fight. Shikadai was precious to him.</p><p>As he was greeted by his brother-in-law, he was perhaps a bit disappointed that Shikadai was nowhere to be seen. Kankuro knew that he wasn't on a mission. So after Shikamaru had not only welcomed Gaara but also Shinki, he did burst out with his question.</p><p>"Where did you hide your son?"</p><p>"He's at home. Wanted to improve his wind chakra nature."</p><p>"So finally he has come to his senses and decided to work on a useful jutsu?"</p><p>Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "If you remember correctly it was at least useful enough to win over your sister in the chunin exams."</p><p>Kankuro grinned.</p><p>"We have a meeting with Naruto", Gaara interrupted their banter. "Do you want to come with us, Shinki?"</p><p>Shinki shook his head. "I will go to Shikadai and help him."</p><p>The parted soon after the main entrance to Konoha. Kankuro thought he saw a deer passing by but as he turned around there was nothing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shikadai just got back into the house after his visit to the Nara forest. He hadn't seen any deer, which was suspicious. Normally Kai, his favourite deer would eat directly from his hand. But he hadn’t seen any deer and not even a squirrel or some birds.</p><p>The forest was like it had no life in it. He was thinking about this as he opened the door to the house. There was a pair of sandals in the entrance. From the looks of it, the owner had been traveling through sand.</p><p>He found Shinki in his room reading through some of his books about chakra natures. Shikadai didn’t mind and sat beside his cousin on the floor. Shinki wasn’t the talkative type. Therefore he liked him so much. All his friends - except for Inojin - always were loud. So he treasured the peace.</p><p>Long time there was only the brushing of pages as both boys read through the books.</p><p>“Why didn’t you earlier start to train your wind-nature?” Shinki broke the silence.</p><p>Shikadai shrugged. “It’s about the Nara clan. The elders don’t like it that I not only focus on training my shadow jutsu.”</p><p>“That’s just dumb”, he stated. “How will you become a great head of your clan later, when you’re stuck on this one technique?”</p><p>“I wanted to make my dad proud. He’s all about traditions and that stuff. Like my mum.”</p><p>Shinki’s face shortly lost his composure.</p><p>“I understand that. One day I will be Kazekage and I know of the high expectations.”</p><p>“It’s so troublesome.”</p><p>They were interrupted by a light knock on the door. As the door pushed open his mother was standing at the door frame.</p><p>“Hey, boys”, she greeted them. “Is everything fine here?”</p><p>Both nodded.</p><p>“Lunch will be ready in about an hour. Do you want anything special?”</p><p>“Everything you cook will surely taste great, aunt.”</p><p>Shikadai saw his mother smile.</p><p>“Okay, I don’t bother you anymore. I will call you when it’s ready.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had ended all meetings for today and stood on the hokage tower’s roof to smoke. His arm, where the deer had bitten him yesterday, itched a little. Sakura had healed the hoof imprint on his face and also made a fresh bandage around his arm. He knew it was healing, but the strange behaviour of the deer bothered him.</p><p>He took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke.</p><p>It was too cold for October, the deer behaved strangely and also his wife was concerned. He had seen the tension in her face after he had elaborated the whole story to her.</p><p>Like him Temari saw the small hints of change.</p><p>Even though he didn’t like it, he needed to look at the hole where Hidan was hidden. He used to visit it frequently but the last months had been so busy that neither he or Temari had the time to see if everything was alright. He took out another cigarette.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s time to skip this habit, brother?”</p><p>He turned around to see Gaara standing behind him.</p><p>“I don’t smoke at home”, he replied and used his lighter. “But I know what you mean.”</p><p>Gaara came near him. “You seemed distracted today.”</p><p>Shikamaru shrugged. After all, Gaara was a good observer. He may not be an emotional person but he always pointed out if someone was upset.</p><p>“There’s something wrong and I don’t know what.”</p><p>"I also noticed", Gaara agreed. "The wind behaves strangely."</p><p>He finished his second cigarette.</p><p>"Let's go back to work."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Temari watched as her nephew and her son dug into the food hungrily. She liked to watch them enjoy their food, while they discussed training. Shinki also wanted to join the other day.</p><p>She couldn't stop smiling as she thought about how small the two once have been. She still had in mind the day Shikadai learned to walk. Also how they first met and instantly bonded with each other. She never had thought that Gaara once would be a father. It suited him well.</p><p>After lunch Kankuro joined them. Gaara and Shikamaru were still busy. She also needed to look through some papers later. So she made some tea before heading back to the contracts on her desk and sat with her brother in the living room.</p><p>They watched Shiniki and Shikadai playing Shogi. It was amusing to see that this match was more vivid than she ever saw it between her husband and son.</p><p>"I don't know why they're so obsessed with this game. It doesn't look like fun."</p><p>"It's about strategy", she answered Kankuro. "Also this game saved our lives on the battle field various times."</p><p>Kankuro nodded and took a sip of tea.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me that he's a genius. You would never marry an idiot."</p><p>Temari smiled. "So how's Suna?"</p><p>"Same as ever. Sand, more sand, oh, and did I tell you about the sand?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I think I remember why I moved to Konoha. Because this way I could flee from your stupid jokes."</p><p>Her nagging voice made him grin.</p><p>"I miss you, Tem. Even after all these years."</p><p>"I know", she answered and gave him a sad smile. "I will visit you soon. The sand is worth a trip I've heard."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kankuro had agreed to go into the forest with Shikadai and Shinki to feed the deer. Shikadai had told them earlier about the strange behaviour of the animals. He knew that Temari was worried. Not only because of her son, but he had heard from Shikamaru that he was attacked by them the previous day; to calm down his sister he would look if everything was okay.</p><p>He expected chirping birds, who would call for the evening but they were greeted with silence. His breath was visible because it got remarkably cold. Soon they were covered in fog. Kankuro got this feeling that something was off.</p><p>"That's weird", Shikadai suddenly said and came to an abrupt stop.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The fog behaves strangely."</p><p>Kankuro immediately grabbed his scrolls. He wanted to be ready. If the fog wasn't natural but a jutsu they need to find the source. This stupid forest meant nothing but trouble. He never liked those damn trees.</p><p>Shiniki started to gather his iron sand, while Shikadai took a kunai in his hand.</p><p>"Listen, boys. If I tell you so, you run."</p><p>"We're also shinobi", Shinki protested. "There's no need to protect us."</p><p>"If something happens to you Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru will kill me", he murmured and summoned Karasu. "Be careful and watch your surroundings."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rock Lee just got back from a mission and wanted to train. So he packed his ninja tools, some food pills and something to eat and went to one of the training places near the forest.</p><p>After several rounds around the place he was warmed enough to start his routine.</p><p>He threw some shuriken into the nearby trees and poles. He seldom used ninja tools but his sensei always had told him how important it was to train the basics. And throwing kunai and shuriken was one of those basic things.</p><p>He looked proudly at the two parallel lines of shuriken in the bark of the tree. Lee once thought he would never be a ninja. Without the skill to knead chakra some people thought less of him. But he proved to be an outstanding shinobi. At it all was thanks to his daily training routine.</p><p>Because he was this focused he realized too late the fog raising at his feet. Soon he was lost in the fog.</p><p>Lee heard noises. He spun around to orientate himself but couldn't see anything. The knack from wood was to hear behind him.</p><p>From far away you could hear him scream.</p><p>Nobody would ever see Rock Lee again, after this night.</p><p>He was their first victim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave some love on Nibbs wonderful story "Whispering Bells": </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759714/chapters/46773127</p><p>"Temari is conflicted with issues at home and Shikamaru is secretly dealing with his own problems. A mission comes up that will pair the two alone together on a dangerous mission. The armour begins to crack, as these two start to really get to know each other, and their philosophies are more in harmony than they first thought. (Takes place in Shippuden after time jump)"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Clearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Shikamaru and Gaara both insisted to leave work early, Naruto for once agreed. Both Kage had already left the building. He just wanted to check if Temari was still working.</p><p>As he opened the door to her office she was brooding over contract papers. He knew better than to disturb her and waited at the door. A couple of minutes later she raised her head.</p><p>"You distract me", she said casually and smiled.</p><p>"I'd hoped so", he answered and moved to her table.</p><p>He leaned in her direction to give her a kiss. She smiled brighter as he touched her lips.</p><p>"We have a house full of people tonight", she spoke at his lips.</p><p>"There is no one except us on this floor."</p><p>That seemed to be the answer Temari had hoped for. She climbed on the table. She pushed away all belongings and placed herself so he was standing between her legs.</p><p>Shikamaru didn't need further invitation and started kissing her with passion. Her hands found his behind in seconds.</p><p>She moaned sweetly as he bit her slowly down her neck. His fingers caressed her left thigh and went higher. He was about to place them between her legs, but the door burst open.</p><p>"Shikamaru!" exclaimed Naruto. "The deer went wild! They attack people. There are hundreds of deer!"</p><p>Shikamaru turned around with a shocked face.</p><p>"Shikadai", Temari whispered in horror.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He still didn't know how they came out of the forest alive. It was absolute luck. He treated his uncle's wounds on the back, while Shinki guarded the house. Kankuro hissed while Shikadai cleaned the bite marks and scratches.</p><p>"I'm done with this fucking deer, the forest and Konoha. I will never again set foot in this god damn tree hell."</p><p>Shikadai said nothing. He knew they only were still alive because of Kankuro. While he didn't have the guts to kill the animals and Shinki was busy shielding them with his iron sand, Kankurou cleared their way. They had run for their lives. Not only deer were attacking them. The birds, squirrels and all other living things attacked madly.</p><p>"Are you okay, Shikadai?" Kankurou suddenly asked as he stopped his movements.</p><p>He had noticed the bandage and the hickey on his father's face. He hadn't asked why he came back with injuries from the forest. All fell into place.</p><p>"Yesterday the deer attacked my dad."</p><p>"He's fine, boy. I just saw him a few hours ago."</p><p>"I'm not worried about dad. He can defend himself. I just remembered."</p><p>Shikadai took the bandages and started to roll them around Kankuro's torso.</p><p>"Thanks, Dai." He said and stood up.</p><p>Seconds later the door was pushed open and his mother stormed into the house. She ran to them and pulled Shikadai in a tight hug.</p><p>"I'm so glad nothing happened to you."</p><p>"Do you think I would let us get killed?" Kankuro asked.</p><p>Her eyes widened. "What happened?"</p><p>"Deer attacked us. A lot of deer."</p><p>She nodded. "They are flooding Konoha. Shikamaru is with Gaara and Naruto. They try to fend the deer. I needed to see if you're alright."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gaara knew that the deer were important for the Nara clan and therefore tried not to hurt them, but it was difficult. He wasn't afraid of the animals. Besides the deer, various other animals gathered in different places in Konoha. The shinobi were fighting, as he could hear the clinging of metal.</p><p>Shikamaru extended his shadow and tried to catch ten deer at once, while Naruto used Kurama's chakra and his shadow clones to herd the stags, does and fawns together.</p><p>They had red glowing eyes. Like they were possessed and Gaara didn't like it.</p><p>Suddenly he heard Shikamaru scream. One deer grabbed his collar and was dragging him away. Naruto tried to rescue him, but was attacked by hundreds of birds. Gaara also tried to do something but the deer stood in his view.</p><p>He had to see with horror that Shikamaru was kidnapped into the forest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Temari just wanted to grab her tessen and run back into Konoha to help drive away the deer and other animals that lived in the Nara forest, but she wasn't able as two giant boars stood at the entrance of her house. She could have come through but after Kankuro was injured, even slightly, and Shikadai and Shinki were not that experienced, she didn't want to fight against these mass of animals coming straight out of the forest.</p><p>Shikamaru wouldn't like that she hurt them on purpose. He was very fond of each living creature inside his family's land.</p><p>She was not that kind of person to fear anything, but the strange behaviour of the forest animals started to give her unrest. It was full moon now as always at the end of October. She never thought this was a special time of the year. Just the start of the colder season in Konoha. But all the years in the past never the deer turned against them. They looked at her with their red eyes.</p><p>She looked outside the window, not sure how to proceed. She had to do something. She knew about the hidden hole in the Nara Forest, where Hidan was buried. Temari began to wonder when the last time was either Shikamaru or she had checked this place.</p><p>She couldn't remember.</p><p>"I need to go into the forest," she said and turned to Kankuro.</p><p>"You're not going alone."</p><p>"Stay with Shinki and Shikadai. I take my tessen with me."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru tried not to fight the deer. He didn’t know why they behaved this way, but he was sure he would find out soon. The moon was illuminating the path in front of him. He could’ve fled if he thought he had a chance against all the animals in the forest.</p><p>His mind was thinking about different possibilities.</p><p>Yesterday he was attacked by the deer. For the first time in his life.</p><p>The Nara forest was always a peaceful place. One of his most favourite spots in Konoha. Here he realised he wanted Temari to be his wife. He proposed to her at the lake in the middle of the forest. He showed Shikadai to train his shadows with the help of the deer. Sometimes he just vanished in the green leaves for a nap.</p><p>Today it was haunting. The deeper he immersed into the forest, the more fog was rising. It wasn’t unusual at this time of the year. Maybe it was a bit too cold.</p><p>Finally they came to a stop. Shikamaru knew where he was and swallowed hard.</p><p>He felt a cold shiver on his back as he heard a laugh behind him. It couldn’t be.</p><p>The last time he heard that voice was decades ago.</p><p>As he turned around his worst nightmare became true.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ino was sweating and felt exhausted. She had tried to use her jutsu on several deer but nothing worked. She couldn’t see into the minds of the animals.</p><p>She stood back to back with Sai, who was trapping the deer with his ink beasts. They tried so hard not to injury them, but the more they tried, the harder it got.</p><p>With her jutsu she had informed all higher ranked shinobi inside the village about the emergency. The other members of the Yamanka clan contacted her repeatedly and gave her a status report. She bit her tongue as she heard that Shikamaru had been carried away by a group of deer.</p><p>She thought about the day they had fought against Kakuzu and Hidan. Their plan had been simple and clean, but she had never been more scared. Ino always trusted Shikamaru. He was the reason their teamwork was on point. Without him Konoha wouldn't be a safe place. And now the deer attacked them.</p><p>One boar pushed forward and ran in her direction. Sai rescued her with an ink-beast.</p><p>"Are you okay, beautiful?"</p><p>"We need to retreat," she panted. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"We haven't seen each other for a long time," said the head of Hidan. "Nice to meet you again, Nara Shikamaru."</p><p>One of the deer had his long hair in his mouth and the head dangled from side to side. He hadn't aged. He looked the same. Still with these mad eyes. His face was covered in dirt. There was something red around his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>Is that blood? </em>
</p><p>Suddenly he was sixteen again. His heart pounded hard in his chest. He couldn't breath.</p><p>This man was dangerous and unpredictable. All these years he had tried to find more information about the Jashin cult. But he hadn't been able to find the source of their strength. The only thing Shikamaru knew that they were immortal.</p><p>"I don't think I'm pleased to see you," Shikamaru answered. "So you're the reason my deer behave strangely."</p><p>Hidan laughed.</p><p>"Do you know how boring it is to be buried in a hole in the middle of a forest without company? All these years I wanted to find and kill you." His brows furrowed and his eyes got an angry glint. "You did this to me, you brat. It's all your fault that Lord Jashin is angry with me!"</p><p>Shikamaru wanted to run. He wasn't prepared. And he didn't have any weapons with him. The moon was covered with clouds and the fog made it impossible to use his jutsu. The deer were watching him with their red eyes. He couldn't fight them. There were too many. Seldom he had felt this helpless.</p><p>"I'm really interested how you got out of that hole," he said and crossed his arms.</p><p>"I used my teeth and ate a lot of dirt. I don't know how long it took me, but I was free after all this darkness." He chuckled and Shikamaru felt the hair on his neck rising. "The first thing I ate were some wonderful berries. I still feel them tingle on my tongue."</p><p>He had feared the day this would happen. Shikamaru hadn't expected such a disaster would take place. Cautiously he tried to peek at the hole behind Hidan.</p><p>Did he also dig out his body? Or was it just his head?</p><p>"Are you scared, shadow boy? I know you're married. And that son of yours. I've seen him wandering around the forest. He looks a lot like you. Would be a pity if something happens to your family."</p><p>Shikamaru clenched his jaw. It was all his fault. He was too busy with all the work for Konoha he hadn't looked if the hole still was untouched. And Temari also hadn't had the time. Such a small mistake had led to this chaos.</p><p>"I'm impressed. I haven't been outsmarted for ages. So I only can compliment you."</p><p>Again Hidan burst out into that creepy laughter.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind if we get company. I'm sure your family already is on the way."</p><p>Shikamaru didn't know how fear felt until Hidan spoke those words.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto was thankful for Shikamaru's advice to set up an emergency plan for Konoha that would save all civilians and children from harm. An hour after the deer had run over Konoha they contacted him that everyone who wasn't fighting the animals was safe and sound inside the shelters. Gaara protected him and various other shinobi surrounding them from getting hurt.</p><p>The deer were thirsty for blood and had bitten a lot of his people. The Hyuuga clan had informed him the deer were under genjutsu, but the normal procedure didn't work to break it. He hoped Sasuke was nearby. Sarada already was in action. She ran across the whole village to assist. The problem was she alone could not handle everything. Her chakra reserves were lower than his or Sasuke's even if he provided backup with several shadow clones.</p><p>What bothered him the most was the kidnapping of Shikamaru. Whatever happened with the deer it seemed his right hand man, his closest friend was in great danger. He hoped Temari had come to her own conclusions and started investigation in the Nara forest. She was allowed to step into the forest since she was Shikamaru's wife. That wouldn't stop him either to storm into it for rescue, but he wanted to prevent as much damage as possible.</p><p>Lost in thought he almost got caught by a deer. Gaara's sand rescued him as Sasuke, who out of the blue appeared in front, and knocked out all the animals with his visual powress.</p><p>"You took your time, Sasuke! Dattebayo!"</p><p>"Naruto," he said. "Where is Shikamaru? These are his deer. So why isn't he here?"</p><p>"The deer took him," Gaara answered and knelt beside one deer to inspect it.</p><p>"And we couldn't follow him. We're not allowed in the Nara forest."</p><p>"We will go there. I have the sharingan to take care of them."</p><p>Naruto summoned a few more shadow clones to send them into the village. He couldn't leave them alone. But right now it was more important to rescue Shikamaru.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Temari thought she couldn't trust her sense as one doe approached and nodded to her. The doe wanted her to follow. Since she had no other options she went deeper into the woods and hoped she got an explanation.</p><p>The fog made it impossible to see more than two meters ahead and it got colder every second. The nagging feeling in her guts got worse. Since yesterday she has been bothered by the strange behaviour of the deer. Shikamaru hadn't slept well. A nightmare woke him in the middle of the night.</p><p>It was the same dream haunting him for years. Born out of the fear one day a certain Akatsuki member would rise from his grave. She knew about this place after they dated for a few months. A handful of people also knew about the hole in the Nara forest. Most times they went to this spot. Looking for changes. Sometimes this duty was handed over to Chouji or Ino. They had been sloppy for the last months because they felt safe, too safe.</p><p>She didn't know when the last time either of them had paid a visit. As she followed the deer into the forest she realised they were heading to that hole. She could hear voices and then a scream.</p><p>She forgot every caution and ran into the direction. The scream belonged to Shikamaru.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to read about peaceful deer, temarihime had written this wonderful story "Messenger" and I think she deserves more love for her great writing: </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483867/chapters/61818001</p><p>"A Nara deer tells his story."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Graphic description of violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikadai wasn't scared. At least he tried to persuade himself. He was safe as long as he stayed in the house. His uncle tried to ease Shinki's and his mind with stories from the past. But he didn't listen. His mother was in the forest. His father probably was with the Hokage.</p><p>He wasn't a child. He had turned sixteen last month. Soon he would become Jounin. He needed to fulfill his duty. His parents both had been working for the sake of their villages from a much younger age.</p><p>"I can't stay here," he said to his uncle, who told them about the perfect way to repair a puppet.</p><p>"Did you forget that you promised your mum to stay put?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "I can't let you go outside."</p><p>"I'm a Chuunin and so is Shinki. We're capable of protecting ourselves."</p><p>"That's not the way it works, Dai."</p><p>"The deer are my responsibility. I'm the next head of the Nara clan. And Shinki will be the next Kazekage." He pointed to his cousin. "You can't treat us like kids. Uncle Gaara, my parents and also you had much more responsibilities than us, when you were our age."</p><p>His uncle sighed. "That was a different time. We had no other choice."</p><p>"DON'T TELL ME WE ARE AT PEACE NOW! EVERY TIME SOMETHING HAPPENS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY BEHIND! BUT THAT DOESN'T WORK THIS TIME!"</p><p>Shinki turned in his direction.</p><p>"I'll go with you, cousin."</p><p>Kankuro raised his hands in defeat.</p><p>"Okay, okay. We'll go. But first gather every weapon you can find. And this time we won't spare the deer."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru tried to suppress the screams of pain. The second he refused to cooperate with Hidan, the deer attacked him. He tried to avoid hurting them and immobilized as much as he could but the shadows weren't on his side this night. He hadn't enough chakra reserves to catch all of them at once. So they bit him with full strength. He was sweating from kneading chakra, to keep his jutsu alive and trying to avoid the other deer attacking him. He jumped and ran across the clearing. He should quit smoking.</p><p>A root stopped all his advances in a second. He fell on his back.</p><p>
  <em>Damn that hurts.</em>
</p><p>"You've become an old man," Hidan nagged him and laughed. "Lord Jashin will be pleased when I will give him your life."</p><p>Shikamaru couldn't move. His back felt paralysed. And breathing hurt even more.</p><p>Should this be the end? He had gained twenty years of joy and a family and would lose all of this because he had hurt his back? This was ridiculous.</p><p>The deer were gathering around him. He closed his eyes. He wanted to think of Temari. Her smile was the last thing he wanted to see.</p><p>A storm raised around him. He opened his eyes as he heard a metallic noise.</p><p>"I don't know what god you're worshipping, but I'm the one to bring you justice."</p><p>"Temari?"</p><p>"I hope one day you don't need my help, crybaby."</p><p>There it was. Her smile he just imagined. The smile that meant the world to him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kankuro knew it was a bad idea to go back into the forest. He already had so many bruises, bites and scratches on his body and now there were added more wounds. Shinki tried to protect them with his iron sand, but failed completely because of the sheer mass of animals flooding the forest. Shikadai hesitated to attack the deer and jumped backwards to avoid them.</p><p>He threw the animals around the forest with his chakra threads instead of using his puppets.</p><p>Living in danger was his second nature. The desert didn’t forgive mistakes. A constant battle for survival was his bread and butter. Therefore he didn’t fear the deer. He feared the wrath of Shikamaru.</p><p>Most people wouldn’t suspect his brother-in-law to get angry. Shikamaru always seemed so calm and collected, like nothing could raise his blood pressure. Because he was a genius all thought he would not let his emotions take over.</p><p>He started to fear him with Temari’s pregnancy.</p><p>They were on a visit in Suna and Kankuro made a harmless, funny comment on his sister’s growing belly. He hadn’t expected Temari to cry because of that comment. She never cried - at least not in public. Making her cry brought Shikamaru to the scene.</p><p>The second they entered their home Shikamaru took him by his collar and pushed him against the next wall. He looked at him with an angry glare and a clenched jaw, ready to punch him. Kankuro had trouble breathing. In seconds he was fully aware of the fact this man could use his shadow to strangle him to death.</p><p>He apologised for his comment and cooked a feast in the evening.</p><p>His memories had distracted him so much he almost got stomped over by a deer that tackled him by the shoulder. He hissed because of the pain. He already had several bruises at this side. Kankuro had to accept he got too old for this shit.</p><p>He cussed. This was Temari’s fault. Hadn’t she married this shadow dork, he would sit at home and mend his puppets.</p><p>But he couldn’t drop out now. Shikadai wanted to find the source why the deer behaved like this. So he would stand by his side.</p><p>As he looked around he recognized that Shinki was within reach, but where was Shikadai?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gaara followed Sasuke and Naruto into the forest. They both were from Konoha and knew better how to navigate through all the trees and bushes, lakes and rivers. Any other time he would’ve stopped to admire his surroundings. The fog around them made him worried.</p><p>Kirigakure was constantly covered in fog and therefore it made him nervous. He couldn’t live in a place like this. He loved the desert because it was clean and simple. Sometimes a sandstorm would disturb his view. He could see the horizon from every spot in Sunagakure.</p><p>Sasuke stopped every animal that wanted to attack them with his sharingan. He wondered, who was the person behind the ambush. A strong genjutsu had been casted upon them and they needed someone from the Uchiha clan to break it. Whoever was behind this attack was powerful and a potential threat for their peace in the world.</p><p>He wasn’t so naive to believe that hatred and anger had vanished because they had formed an alliance with all other nations. A lot of people had lost everything in the last war or in the wars before that. Over decades shinobi had fought each other, tried to create new jutsu and shed a lot of blood that had led to more deaths than before.</p><p>He had been born in a time of instability. A time where his own father had sealed a tailed beast inside his unborn child. He had sacred the well-being of his children to achieve prosperity for his people. Gaara was fully aware of the fact he had created a world Rasa wanted to build; his father had failed with his methods.</p><p>“I can sense their chakra,” Naruto mumbled. “I’m sure it’s Shikamaru and Temari. But there’s someone else. And to the west there are Kankuro and Shinki. A bit further away I can sense Shikadai with someone.”</p><p>“Do you know his chakra?”</p><p>“I’m not sure…,” Naruto answered and frowned. “But he should be dead.”</p><p>Gaara slowed down his steps. “You help Temari and Shikamaru. I’ll go to Shikadai.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He had lost his uncle and his cousin. From second to another he had turned around and he was alone. Shikadai knew that was a bad sign. He never had feared to step inside the Nara forest. Since he was just a toddler he had accompanied his father. Most times sitting on Shikamaru's shoulders he had listened to the stories and fairytales about the deer.</p><p>He had delivered his first fawn on his own with the age of seven and felt so proud. It was Kai, his favourite stag. Shikadai always knew he was safe. The deer were his friends. They would protect him.</p><p>Tonight showed him a side of the forest he had never seen or imagined. The deer attacked them with all the other animals. He had felt the change yesterday as he watched his mother waiting for his father. She normally waited inside the house for his father to come back. Looking at her, while the moon illuminated her silhouette, was a beautiful and scary picture.</p><p>There was no one except him in this spot; absolute silence. He heard a branch breaking.</p><p>A huge, majestic stag broke through the thicket.</p><p>Shikadai didn’t know about this stag. He looked old. Older than any stag he had ever seen. His fur was almost white.</p><p>“Shikadai.”</p><p>He was sure he hallucinated. Did this stag say his name?</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m here to help you.”</p><p>Now he was sure the stag could speak. His eyes widened. This night couldn’t get worse.</p><p>“Leave me alone!” he exclaimed and started to walk backwards.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the stag apologised. “I didn’t want to scare you. We’ve never met. I’m your grandfather. My name is Shikaku.”</p><p>The stag came nearer and Shikadai could see his eyes. They were red like the other haunted deer.</p><p>He grabbed his bag and pulled out some shuriken. The stag that could talk and announced to be his grandfather sped up. He wasn’t sure if he had enough time to throw them, but it was his only chance.</p><p>He flicked his hand. The ninja tools hit their target. The thing was it didn’t slow the stag down.</p><p>“SHIKADAI! DUCK!”</p><p>He slumped to the ground. In front of him a wall of sand protected him from the stag, while Kankuro used his puppets knives to stab the stag.</p><p>Shikadai dared to look up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you hurt, Dai?”</p><p>He shook his head. He felt his whol body trembling. Not much scared him these days, but this encounter definitely did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Temari provided him backup while he catched the deer within his shadows until she tied their legs together. Thanks to her tessen the fog was gone and it was easier for him to use his jutsu because the light from the moon casted more shadows from the trees.</p><p>He was out of breath when he reached the last deer. Shikamaru had held this deer from the very beginning. It was the deer with Hidan’s head. He was screaming in horror.</p><p>“NO! NO! Lord Jashin had left me!”</p><p>Shikamaru didn’t listen. He was full of anger and fed up with superficial beings. This time he would make sure Hidan couldn’t come back out of his grave.</p><p>“This is the last time you’ll see me,” he whispered and knelt before the deer. “I can dig holes that are much deeper than the last one. I make sure you won’t see the sun again.”</p><p>As he stabbed the kunai in Hidan’s eyes he regretted nothing.</p><p>“SHIKAMARU! We are here!”</p><p>“You’re late,” Shikamaru answered as he swept the blood and other body fluids from his kunai. “But since you’re here I need a favour.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kankuro, Gaara, Shinki and Shikadai found them a few minutes after Naruto and Sasuke had arrived. Her son hugged her tightly. It was unusual for him. She looked to her brothers but none of them seemed eager to tell her what happened. Temari patted Shikadai’s back and let him go. He wouldn’t like to be seen this weak in front of the Hokage.</p><p>Naruto had found the rest of Hidan’s body. It was hidden inside a bush. They didn’t know how it was possible that he did hand signs without a connection between head and body, but Hidan had confessed he was responsible for the genjutsu.</p><p>Shikamaru took her hand and squeezed it hard. She returned it. Finally this nightmare has ended.</p><p>“Do we need to gather the deer?” she asked and turned around to put a hand on his cheek. Her husband looked exhausted. She hoped he wouldn’t faint.</p><p>“No, Naruto and the rest of the Nara clan will take care of them. I just want to go home with my family.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took them days to get hold of all the deer. Shikamaru had taken a few days off to handle the whole mess. He buried each of the deer that were killed in the ambush and held a funeral with his clan. </p><p>A lot of people went missing. They found bodies that were covered with bite marks, and often only small parts like fingers, an ear or an half eaten foot. Tenten contacted him the day after the zombie deer - as Temari had started to call them - had taken over Konoha. Rock Lee was nowhere to be found. Shikamaru hoped it was just a coincidence and he was safe outside the village and just late from his last mission. </p><p>The elders weren’t pleased with his explanation why this happened. He had kept this secret for many years and now he had to tell them about the hidden hole inside the forest.</p><p>But Hidan was no longer in the forest. With the help of Gaara, Naruto and the other kage they had taken care that the worshipper of Lord Jashin would never rise again. Each village had agreed to hide one part of his body in a secret place. Only Hidan’s head remained in Konoha. Deep within a place only known by the Hokage and his family.</p><p>Shikadai had told him about the appearance of the stag that spoke to him. They had searched for the white stag, but he had disappeared.</p><p>He was sitting on the porch of his house and looked at the moon.</p><p>A full moon would never be the same again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>And from this day on all Shinobi in Konoha feared the Nara forest</em>,” Boruto concluded his story, the flashlight he held under his chin, illuminating his face with shadows.</p><p>He looked at his friends.</p><p>Inojin had jumped onto Shikadai’s lap and hid his face at his chest. He almost had crawled inside his boyfriend. Obviously he was scared. Shikadai tried to calm him down and pat his back. He looked disgusted and angry at Boruto.</p><p>Chocho had hid behind Sarada. She peeked over her shoulder, unsure if Boruto would continue his story.</p><p>Shinki had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had the normal, annoyed look on his face.</p><p>“This story was wonderful, “ Mitsuki said cheerfully. “I would love to hear more, Boruto.” He smiled.</p><p>He was the only one among his friends, who understood the genius behind his story.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said and pointed at him. “Why is everyone upset, dattebasa? Why can't you be like Mitsuki?"</p><p>Shikadai finally got rid of Inojin on his lap. He sat beside him and linked hands with him.</p><p>“I don’t know why you are always this weird, Boruto,” he stated and frowned his eyebrows. “You’re disgusting and a pervert. Including my parents making out is not okay.”</p><p>He made a sound that indicated he wanted to throw up.</p><p>“We all know your parents are the weird ones.”</p><p>Boruto couldn’t believe that this was the reason Shikadai was angry. Any good story involved a love-story and a spicy scene. His story was a masterpiece.</p><p>“What do you think, Shinki?”</p><p>The iron sand he always wore around him moved slightly.</p><p>"My father is not as weak as you made him. He's the Kazekage and feared for his strength." Shinki raised his chin and crossed his arms. “He wouldn’t fear some deer.”</p><p>“Now I understand why you wanted me to ask Shikadai,” Sarada interrupted the conversation. “You knew he would be suspicious if you ask to stay at night inside the Nara forest.”</p><p>Shikadai furrowed his brows. “You’re even worse than I thought, Boruto.”</p><p>“I want to go home,” Inojin said with a frightened voice. Chocho hugged her friend and teammate. She forgot her own fear to comfort him.</p><p>Mitsuki cocked his head and looked with a bright smile to Boruto.</p><p>“Does this Hidan exist, Boruto?”</p><p>“He does,” Shikadai answered. “He was the one who killed my father’s sensei.”</p><p>Sarada grabbed her glasses and cleaned them on her shirt.</p><p>“My mother also told me this story. She said your father had buried that man in the Nara forest and that he’s immortal.”</p><p>That statement made Inojin screech and he almost crushed Shikadai’s hand.</p><p>“Thank you, Sarada,” he said with a suppressed groan.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Inojin. I didn’t want to scare you.”</p><p>“How about I tell you a happy story? Something from Kumo.”</p><p>After all agreed to hear Chocho’s story they gathered around the campfire. Inojin snuggled nearer to Shikadai and he kissed him on the top of his head.</p><p>They didn’t see the red glowing eyes surrounding them.<br/><br/>The full moon was just one day away. <br/><br/>So was the end of October.<br/><br/>.<br/>..</p><p>...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The End? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🎃Happy Halloween!🎃</p><p>Hoped you liked this story. It was fun to write.</p><p>Beware of the deer!</p><p> </p><p>Don't forget to check out this story "The End" by Majsasaurus:  </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513473</p><p>“If you forgive me, I will let you kill me.”</p><p>Temari stared at Shikamaru, barely understanding his words.</p><p>I will let you kill me.</p><p>In which Temari stands on the battlefield in a bloody war, with a mission and goal. To kill Shikamaru."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>